Connector devices for rotatable tubular drive members and tool bits, particularly for surgical applications, are known with one such connector being disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,595.
The '595 apparatus is understood to have enjoyed a modest degree of commercial success. However, there are shortcomings in the '595 apparatus. Specifically, in a surgical environment, sterility of the equipment is an absolute requirement. Assuring a sterile environment means that all equipment introduced into the patient's body or in proximity to the patient must be sterile. To assure sterile conditions, such equipment is autoclaved after each surgical procedure.
Autoclaving and the high temperatures and humidities associated therewith results in the flexible material, namely polypropylene or other suitable material as recited at column 4, line 53 of '595, becoming brittle and failure prone long before the coupling device has otherwise worn out.
Additionally, the wedging action to which the thermoplastic is subjected in '595 contributes to rapid deterioration of the flexible polypropylene material. Moreover, the sliding engagement of the major mating members of '595 results in continuous wearing of the thermoplastic material.
Accordingly, the need remains for highly reliable, reusable connectors for tubular drive apparatus in a surgical environment. Increasing the useful life of the connector is highly desirable in order to reduce the skyrocketing costs associated with surgery.